


Why am I Jealous when You're Not Even Mine

by Durincorporated



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaker Aaron, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durincorporated/pseuds/Durincorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron had had enough. He'd had enough of the lingering stares, the subtle touches, the small genuine smiles they only reserve for each other, and most of all; the <em>not together</em> part. It was time to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why am I Jealous when You're Not Even Mine

The first time Maggie had told Aaron that Rick and Daryl weren't together, he'd laughed in her face. He thought she was joking for the entire following week until he realized that- okay, they're just idiots.

Aaron had had enough. He'd had enough of the lingering stares, the subtle touches, the small genuine smiles they only reserve for each other, and most of all; the _not together_ part. He'd just had enough. It was time to do something. He only realized he'd said all of that out loud when he saw the look on Eric's face across the dinner table.

"Umm, honey?" Eric put down his fork and raised an eyebrow. "That's great and all, but this is _Daryl_. I'm pretty sure if you said any of that to him, your nose would never look the same again."

"My nose's looks are worth it if it means they get their heads out of their asses." Aaron stuffed more spaghetti into his mouth as he thought about the different ways he could approach Daryl about this.

"But I like your nose." Aaron laughed and put his hand on Eric's.

"I've had much worse than a broken nose, and plus, I'm pretty sure being punched in the face by Daryl Dixon is one of the highest honors these days."

"Hey, watch it loverboy." Eric pouted into his glass of wine.

"Being punched in the face by you would be just as-" Aaron suddenly came to a realization and nearly dropped his glass. "I got it! I'll make Rick jealous!"

"What? Are you crazy? Forget broken nose, you will get your _ass kicked_ by Rick 'stay-away-from-my-family' Grimes." Eric looked genuinely concerned but Aaron just laughed.

"Rick wouldn't do that. He's a good man."

"Yeah he's a good man, but that won't stop him from beating your ass."

"True. But just imagine it, Rick and Daryl finally together."

"Assuming I let you do this-"

"Let me?"

"-how do you expect to flirt with Daryl without getting an arrow up your nose?"

"Hey, I know him better, and he is really just a marshmallow on the inside. He might be extremely uncomfortable, but he won't hurt me."

"Did you just call Daryl Dixon a marshmallow?"

"Maybe."

 

Rick wiped away the fog from the glass and was once again surprised by his reflection.

This Rick wasn't him anymore- the clean-shaven face, the short hair, the water clinging to skin instead of dirt- it just wasn't him. Not anymore. This Rick wasn't the survivor and leader he had become; the man in the reflection was a husband and a cop, just getting ready to pick his son up from school. And that wasn't him anymore. He'd be relieved the day his stubble grew back, because it reminded him that he was still a survivor, and this place was only temporary.

But still, getting out of the shower to see nothing but clean skin and healing scars was a bit of a shock. He wondered if the rest of the group was just as rattled, and if they avoided the mirror and told themselves it wouldn't last. He wondered if Carl thought about cutting his hair or if he walked into the kitchen half expecting Lori to be there making breakfast. He wondered if Daryl had shaved or even bothered to shower, or-

His musings were cut short when there was a knock at the door, startling him so much that he almost dropped his towel. He reached for his gun, only then remembering he didn't have it on him.

"Rick?" The unmistakable voice of Michonne carried through the door, and Rick sighed in relief.

"Come in." Michonne pushed through the door and smiled, not bothering to be modest.

"Looking good, officer." Rick snorted and went back to combing his hair.

"What's up?"

"There's a dinner party tonight at six at Deanna's." She left the bathroom and opened his closet, ignoring Rick's indignant noise.

"Aaron is forcing Daryl to go, so you'll wanna wear something nice." Rick was about to ask why, but was cut off when she threw an outfit at him and left the room. He looked down to see a long sleeved navy blue shirt, coupled with a black tie and black pants.

"Well, great."

~~~~~

Aaron smiled to himself when he saw his two targets standing in the corner of the living room farthest away from the rest.

"Be right back, baby." Aaron whispered in Eric's ear, ignoring his attempts to keep him by his side.

"Be careful!"

"This is Rick and Daryl, not walkers." He took two glasses and a plate of finger food, and made his way over to the quietly conversing pair.

"Hey Aaron," Rick said politely, smiling when Aaron handed over a glass of champagne.

"I got Mary to make these after what you mentioned last week," Aaron said, pointing to the plate of appetizers in his other hand. When Rick gave a questioning look, he explained that Daryl had mentioned his love for watermelon as a kid growing up in the blistering heat of Georgia. "They're watermelon with feta and mint. You have to try them, they're absolutely delicious."

Aaron picked one of them up and held it in front of Daryl's face invitingly. He watched proudly as Daryl shrugged and ate the watermelon from his fingers. Aaron held back a smirk when he saw Rick clench his glass so hard that his knuckles turned white.

But then Daryl licked a drop of juice from Aaron's fingers, and he couldn't stop his smirk when Rick dropped his glass altogether.

 _This is going to work perfectly,_ he thought, watching as Daryl chewed obliviously while Rick seethed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, and there's more to come! I hope you guys enjoyed!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://thorthedorkworld.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: [here's what Aaron fed Daryl](http://www.inspiredtaste.net/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Watermelon-Mint-and-Feta-Cups.jpg)


End file.
